¿Sombra Tenebrosa?
by palasatenea2018
Summary: un encuentro afortunado una historia de terror que sucederá con nuestros rebeldes


Candy había llegado apenas a tiempo, por un momento había creído que Terry se había ido sin poder verlo, fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando al encontrarse con Jimmy este le había dicho que Terry estaba en el Hogar de Pony, llego al Hogar gritando su nombre, no había ni saludado a sus madres, en cuanto le dijeron que pregunto por la colina de Pony no dudo en salir hacia allá.

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le fue posible, cuando llego a la colina de Pony no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y llorar, cuando de pronto sintió un aroma familiar, y unos brazos la envolvieron, era él, no se había ido

-Terry, oh Terry creí que te habías ido, que había llegado tarde de nuevo, dijo al momento de corresponder el abrazo y aferrarse a él mientras comenzaba a sollozar

-Candy, eres tú Candy, pero cómo es posible, ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que estarías en el colegio, es que acaso la hermana Gray no cumplió

-no es eso Terry, ella me levanto el castigo, pero yo no podía seguir allá, entiéndeme por favor, discúlpame, sé que tú te sacrificaste para que yo pudiera seguir allí, pero comprendí que ese no era mi lugar, si bien es cierto que quedarme significaba que tendría mi futuro asegurado, eso no me haría feliz, tu ejemplo me enseño que yo también debía encontrar mi propio camino, por eso me fui y volví acá, a mi hogar, para encontrar mi propio camino y que te sintieras orgulloso de mi

-pero si yo ya estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeña pecosa, espera a que te refieres cuando dices que llegaste tarde de nuevo

-yo fui a tratar de alcanzarte antes de que tomaras el barco, pero llegué muy tarde, solo pude ver el barco partir mientras gritaba tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas

-entonces no lo soñé, pecosa, te escuché y creí… oh pecosa que hare contigo, decía el castaño mientras hundía su cabeza entre los rizos de la rubia

Los rebeldes siguieron conversando, hablando tantas cosas que no habían podido decirse, Candy le conto a Terry como es que había llegado a América de polizón, todas las aventuras que tuvo que afrontar para poder volver a su Hogar de Pony, Terry fiel a su carácter rio al escucharla, luego se puso serio y la abrazo fuertemente, se sintió muy aliviado de que nada malo le hubiera sucedido, le angustiaba terriblemente lo que hubiera podido pasarle

Sin resistirse más, arriesgándose a una nueva bofetada, se arriesgo y tomo los labios de su amada pecosa, con suavidad y ternura, pero oh sorpresa, esta ves ella no lo abofeteo, al contrario lanzo sus brazos al cuello del castaño, mientras correspondía tímidamente el beso, Terry no dudo en seguirse deleitando en sus labios hasta que el aire les falto, por lo que concluyo dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola nuevamente

Luego volvieron al hogar, Candy se dispuso a ayudar a sus madres en las labores del hogar y claro esta Terry ni lento ni perezoso se ofreció a acompañarla y hacer la carga de las buenas mujeres más livianas al menos por ese día

Un poco antes de llegar la noche Jimmy ofreció llevarlos al rancho del señor Carwright para que saludara a Candy, Terry no dudo en acompañarlos, así mientras la rubia conversaba alegremente con el buen señor Carwright, Jimmy junto a Terry se reunieron con los vaqueros del rancho, quienes ya habían encendido la fogata y se dispusieron a contar historias de terror de los alrededores

La historia de la Sombra Tenebrosa, específicamente, según cuentan se trata de una sombra que se desplaza en la noche, se acerca sigilosa, muy silenciosa hasta donde los desprevenidos descansan, primero les quita su cobija, luego se sube en ellos cual sombra mortal, dejándolos inmóviles mientras los va cubriendo de a poco, para luego morir con el peor de los tormentos

.

.

Había pasado ya casi una hora desde que llegaron del rancho del señor Carwright, menos mal que su pobre pecosa estuvo entretenida con el señor Carwright porque estaba seguro que si ella hubiera estado escuchando la historia que contaban se hubiera asustado mucho, aunque lo disimulara a ella le daban mucho miedo los fantasmas, mentiría si dijera que a él no lo había puesto nervioso la historia, pero ante todo él era un valiente caballero inglés y una historia de esas por más espeluznante que fuera no lo iba a amedrentar

El sitio en el que le toco dormir muy a pesar de las buenas intenciones y deseos de las madres de Candy, era bastante humilde, no era para menos, el hogar de Pony estaba inusualmente lleno, habían llegado hacia poco dos pequeños nuevos y con la llegada de la rubia el espacio era mínimo, por lo que en contra de lo que deseaban las buenas mujeres el decidió quedarse en una especie de cuarto que da al corral, parecía una especie de cobertizo, o algo parecido, allí guardaban los enseres que las buenas mujeres usaban para ocuparse de las labores del campo y del cuido de los animales, Terry lo descubrió cuando ayudaba a su pecosa con las tareas del hogar, le pareció un espacio lo suficientemente cómodo y limpio para pasar la noche, no le parecía justo dejar sin cama aunque fuera una sola noche a alguno de los niños del hogar, aunque viéndolo bien serian quizá a dos, pues según sus cuentas más de alguno compartía cama con otro.

Fue así que con un poco de ingenio, paja y unas buenas cobijas logro armar una cama improvisada en ese pequeño espacio, era lo suficientemente alta, y confortable, el lugar era bastante abrigado y cómodo, además solo era una noche, muy a pesar suyo y de su pecosa, debía partir al día siguiente

En su mente seguía escuchando las voces de los vaqueros mientras relataban la tenebrosa historia de la sombra macabra de las montañas, pero justo en el momento en que más se recriminaba el estar pensando en esa tonta historia, de pronto sintió que le jalaban la cobija

-pero que rayos, dijo para sí mismo, volviendo a jalar la cobija, abrigándose nuevamente

Trato de no darle importancia, pero luego de unos minutos nuevamente sintió como la cobija era nuevamente jalada hacia abajo, esta vez sin perder tiempo tomo su linterna (un regalo del Duque que no dudo en traer consigo) y apunto en busca de la causa de que su cobija fuera jalada, pero nada

Un poco más desconfiado volvió a acostarse, para tratar de descansar un poco, pero más alerta por si acaso

Así fue que casi media hora después nuevamente sintió que la colcha le era jalada hacia abajo, volvió a alumbrar con su linterna, pero nada, no había nadie, que rayos estaba pasando, el no creía en historias de sustos, pero esto estaba muy raro ya

Decidido a no dejarse llevar por el miedo tomo nuevamente la cobija y se la hecho encima, tapándose hasta la cabeza, la noche estaba a oscuras, la luna aún no estaba llena por lo que era poca la luz que daba, lo que provocaba que todo alrededor pareciera tenebroso, pero eso no lo iba a amedrentar no señor

De pronto volvió a sentir como la cobija era jalada, esta vez se quedó quieto resistiendo la tentación de ver lo que sucedía, pero en esta ocasión la cobija seguía bajando, hasta prácticamente caer por sus pies, pero eso no fue todo, de pronto sintió que algo subió a la cama y por si fuera poco algo toco sus pies, sin poder resistir más tomo la linterna y apunto a sus pies, sombra tenebrosa o no, él tenía que saber que sucedía, pero al apuntar lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse allí cómodamente acostada sobre sus pies a Gertrudis, una de las gallinas a las que junto a Candy habían alimentado por la tarde

Terry estaba a punto de tirarse una buena carcajada, cuando de pronto un grito se escuchó dentro del Hogar de Pony, sin dudarlo salió corriendo, entro a prisa y en medio de la sala encontró a su pecosa muy asustada, al tratar de acercarse esta grito más dando de manotazos

-calma pecosa, soy yo, que sucede

-Terry, oh Terry, lo vi, una sombra tenebrosa, tengo miedo Terry, dijo la pecosa abrazando fuertemente al castaño

En eso estaban cuando se hizo la luz, la hermana María y la señorita Pony habían llegado por el grito de Candy

-que sucede aquí, pregunto muy severa la hermana María, al haber encontrado abrazados a los rebeldes

La señorita Pony que observo a su pequeña llorona, noto que estaba efectivamente llorando y temblando en los brazos del castaño, por lo que se acercó a ella y tiernamente le pregunto

\- ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué gritaste?

-yo tenía hambre, así que baje a la cocina por un vaso de leche, cuando termine me dirigía nuevamente a dormir, cuando vi por la ventana note una sombra tenebrosa, que se dirigía al establo y me dio mucho miedo de que fuera a lastimar a Terry, por eso no pude evitar gritar

-te preocupaste por mi pecosa

-pues claro que si Terry, la sombra se dirigía hacia ti

-estas segura de lo que viste Candy, no estarías soñando, pregunto la hermana María

-estoy segura Hermana, ¡AAA! Allí esta, grito señalando la ventana, por donde se veía claramente una figura avanzando en la oscuridad

Terry no perdió tiempo y salió a prisa a encarar a esa misteriosa sombra y saber de una vez por todas que sucedía, sin mediar palabras se fue encima de la dichosa sombra y la derribo, al caer se escucho un quejido y Terry pudo percibir que el cuerpo que había tumbado se sentía frágil y pequeño, como si de un niño se tratara, en ese instante llegaron Candy, la hermana María y la señorita Pony que habían seguido al castaño, la hermana María llevaba un quinque, con ella alumbraron el pequeño bulto que ya había comenzado a quejarse

La señorita Pony no tardo ni un segundo en reconocer al supuesto bulto, justo al tiempo en que Terry levantaba una sabana descubriendo al supuesto susto

-Jimmy que significa esto, pregunto la señorita Pony

\- ¡Jimmy! Dijeron los demás al unisonó

-yo solo…, decía casi sollozando el pobre chico, -no quería que se llevara al Jefe, no quería perderla, por eso nos pusimos de acuerdo con los vaqueros para contarle una historia de terror y luego yo debía asustarlo para que se fuera y dejara en paz a la Jeje

-pero que dices Jimmy, yo no me iré con Terry, y aunque así fuera, nunca, me escuchas bien, nunca me perderías, tu eres mi hermano, así como todos los niños del hogar, por lo que siempre me tendrán, decía Candy abrazando a Jimmy

-debes saber que mas que quitarles a Candy, quisiera que me consideraran un hermano, pues son muy importantes para ella, por lo que eso los convierte en muy importantes para mí, le dijo Terry al afligido Jimmy, quien no dudo en abrazar también al castaño

La hermana María y la señorita Pony estaban conmovidas por las palabras de los rebeldes, quienes, en vez de regañar a Jimmy por su travesura, se habían puesto a consolarlo y a hacerle ver lo mucho que era querido y eso las ponía muy felices

Después de lograr todos serenarse, se fueron cada cual, a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, teniendo que llevar Terry a Gertrudis al gallinero para que no lo volviera a molestar, a la mañana siguiente desayunaron todos juntos, Terry ayudo a su pecosa en todas las tareas que le fue posible antes de tener que partir para tomar el tren hacia New York

Antes de irse, se subieron al padre árbol, en la copa del cual Terry no dudo en confesar sus sentimientos a su pecosa y esta le expreso que era más que correspondido, también fueron juntos a la colina en donde no tardaron en hacerse todas esas promesas de amor que habían quedado sin ser confesadas cuando no pudieron despedirse en Londres, un dulce beso que expresaba las promesas dichas anteriormente selló ese bello momento

La despedida fue bastante difícil para ellos, pero llena de esperanza y promesas, Candy le hizo prometer que buscaría a su madre, que una cosa era querer salir adelante por si mismo y otra muy distinta era su relación madre hijo que debía nutrir, hizo que se comprometiera en enviarle la dirección de ella para poder escribirle y saber si estaba siendo un buen hijo, el castaño acepto finalmente, comprendiendo las razones que le hizo ver su pecosa, también porque quería que su pecosa se escribiera con su madre, el tenia el presentimiento de que se llevarían bien y quería fomentar dicha relación, que su pecosa viera en Eleonor a una figura materna y Eleonor en Candy a la hija que no tuvo, la pecosa también le prometió escribirle y avisarle cuando ya estuviera en la escuela de enfermería, pues ya le había compartido sus deseos de convertirse enfermera, cosa que lo hacia sentir más orgulloso de ella, aunque no paraba de embromarla con el hecho de que sería una mona tarzán enfermera

También le hizo prometer que si el lograba conseguirle un traslado hacia un hospital de New York ella se iría a terminar de estudiar allá, para así estar más cerca.

por motivo de su próxima búsqueda de trabajo y a modo de prevención Terry había adquirido un apartado postal para poder recibir correspondencia y no estar sujeto a la dirección del lugar en que fuera a vivir, por lo que no dudo en dejarle su numero de apartado postal, así evitarían cualquier problema en un futuro(no imaginaron que tanto se libraron con esa pequeña medida), así se fue finalmente Terry rumbo a tratar de cumplir su sueño, llevando consigo la luz de la esperanza que le daba el amor de su pecosa, dejándole a ella la misma esperanza y un dulce beso de despedida

000

Hola amigas espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño cortito


End file.
